


Cold Sores

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teasing, tropetastictuesday, tropetastictuesday2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: Link is fed up with Rhett's hounding.





	

“Rhett. How many times do I have to say it?” Link huffed, pushing past him into their office and slamming the door. “It’s not funny anymore!” He stalked across the room and kicked his chair out from the desk, falling hard into it.

Rhett sighed. “Well… I’m sorry!”

“Gosh! You treat me like I’ve got the dang plague.” Link shoved the papers next to his laptop aside and traced his fingers over the surface.

Rhett’s eyebrow quirked. “Don’t you?”

Link spun around in his chair, and looked over at Rhett over the brim of his glasses. “Very funny.”

“What!? I didn’t realize it bothered you that much.” Rhett followed Link and plunked down into his own chair.

“Well it does.” Link sunk back into his seat and fiddled with the ring on his finger. 

Rhett wheeled closer. “Fine.” He nudged Link’s knee with his own. “Next time the topic of diseased lips comes up, I’ll be sure to defend your honour.” 

Link scowled, pressing his lips together, drumming his fingers on his knee.

Rhett smirked, his cheeks balling up and crinkling the skin around his eyes.

“You’re an insufferable jerk sometimes, y’know that?” Link smiled, shaking his head.

“I’m aware.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm glad I could participate this week! <3


End file.
